cuentame
by xBelieveInDreamsx
Summary: el le ha dedicado todo su amor... pero para ella no es suficiente... porque me hiciste esto rae, yo te amaba... el fic es mucho mejor que el summary!


bueno, primero dee todo queria decir que los personajes y la cancioon no son mios y todo eso... despues que ojala que les guste y manden muuuuchas reviews!

lean lean lean!

** CUÉNTAME>>>>>>>>**

"Debo decírtelo de algún modo... ya sé!" – me senté en mi escritorio, tome un papel y me dispuse a escribir mi furia y mi tristeza...

No se que te ocurrió luego de lo de tu padre, pero fue algo grave...

**Nadie te amó como lo hice yo...**

**Nadie te amó como lo hice yo...**

**Nadie te amó como lo hice yo...**

Nos llevábamos muy bien, todo era perfecto. Tu con migo... Robin con Starfire... pero siempre sospeche que no sería por siempre...

**cuéntame, cuéntame ya, que voy a hacer**

**si yo no tengo tu amor y no tengo tu querer**

**cuéntame, cuéntame ya, que voy a hacer**

**si yo no tengo tu amor y no tengo tu querer**

Desde que ocurrió lo de trigon, todo cambió, comencé a sentir tu atención hacia él... y como te ibas alejando de mi... lentamente... astutamente... algo dentro de mí me decía que ya no me querías... pero me deje llevar por ti...

**Nadie te amó como lo hice yo**

**dime lo que pasó entre tu y yo**

**quiero saber cual es la razón**

**que no tienes tiempo para nosotros dos**

**mil escándalos**

**no tenemos comunicación**

**yo me desvio por ti**

Recuerdo que te preguntaba si me amabas... por supuesto me lo afirmabas, pero tus besos decían lo contrario... es decir, yo era el que te buscaba... tan ciego pude estar para no percatarme de ello?

**cuando salimos siempre hay una pelea**

**cuando te abrazo se que no me deseas**

**será otro amor que ha traído la marea**

**solo yo se que hay un cambio en ti**

No se si te diste cuenta que yo me he enterado y que no volveré a ti... me engañaste... una vez Star me dijo algo sobre eso... obviamente se lo negué rotundamente... ahora me siento estúpido... le dije que lo único que me importaba era que tú y yo nos amábamos y que si ella estaba celosa porque su relación con Robin comenzaba a fallar no era mi problema... la traté muy mal... y ella solo quería advertirme... claro, seguramente los aliens se percatan del rechazo mas rápido que los hombres-bestias...  
**cuéntame, cuéntame ya, que voy a hacer**

**si yo no tengo tu amor y no tengo tu querer**

**cuéntame, cuéntame ya, que voy a hacer**

**si yo no tengo tu amor y no tengo tu querer**

Ya no más... me cansé Raven... porque me hiciste esto! Yo te amaba!... pero te comprendo... no puedes obligarte a estar con alguien que no amas... sin embargo pensar ahora en ti me enferma...

**tu me correspondías**

**pero algo me escondías**

te conozco muy bien

porque fui tu hombre

tu me correspondías

pero algo me escondías

cuéntame yo soy un hombre

No te culpo, Robin tubo mucho que ver... casi diría que él te motivó a dejarme...

**desapareces el amor que ha sido indispensable**

**el amor que tenia un lugar estable**

**será lamentable yeah...**

**será lamentable...**

**después de haber estado tanto tiempo juntos**

**solo yo se una cosa**

**que será lamentable... esta separación  
**

Si aún queda alguna oportunidad de que estemos juntos... será como compañeros de equipo... no se si mi corazón te marcará como amiga... ya no...

**cuéntame, cuéntame ya, que voy a hacer**

si yo no tengo tu amor y no tengo tu querer

cuéntame, cuéntame ya, que voy a hacer

si yo no tengo tu amor y no tengo tu querer

No te culpo... pero tampoco te justifico... disfruta de tu amor nuevo como no lo hiciste conmigo... talvez esto te duela pero debía decírtelo de algún modo... ya no te amo... no después de lo que me hiciste, estar con migo mientras estabas con Robin? Nunca me lo hubiera esperado de ti... pero supongo que él te motivó... pobre de Star, debe de estar igual que yo... supongo que temías decirme que no me amabas pero lo que yo vi me confirmó mis sospechas... nunca olvidaré esa imagen... pero ya es pasado... no tengo nada mas que decirte... solo espero que no quemes o arrojes a un cesto mi carta... y también recuerden que no están solos y las paredes los ven y oyen...(hablo de Robin y de ti)...

**Nadie te amó como lo hice yo...**

**  
Nadie te amó como lo hice yo...**

Cuidadosamente doblé el papel, lo metí en un sobre, lo cerré, caminé hacia tu habitación. Mi rostro entristeció al oír tu voz en mi mente... me agaché, lentamente deslicé el sobre por debajo de la puerta mientras en mi cabeza se transmitían millones de recuerdos imborrables y lamentables... me incorporé caminé hacia mi habitación, cerré de un portazo la tabla fija a la pared que separaba mi cuarto de el pasillo. Me tiré a mi cama donde me brotaron mis primeras lagrimas de esa noche... me dormí soñando con tigo... en nuestras noches juntos... cuando todavía me amabas...

Fin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bueno, espero que les haya gustado...

cuidense y nos vemos en otro fic!

haru.


End file.
